Build:D/Me Zealous FoW and UW Farmer
This Build uses the Elite skill Zealous Vow to get faster kills in the FoW beach/spider run. It can also effectively solo farm smite crawlers in the Underworld on normal mode for globs of ectoplasm and other rare drops (Storm Bows ect..) Attributes and Skills prof=dervi/mesme scyth=12+1+3 earthp=8+1 mysti=8+1 windp=6+1 inspi=3VowResistanceVigorRegenerationVictoryAttackOptionalHaste/build *[Aura@7: In Underworld. *[Sweep@16: In Fissure of Woe Equipment Armor *Windwalker's Insignias for +5 armor per enchantment. Blessed, Stalwart's or Sentry's Insignias work as well, but Windwalker's is just slightly better. *Highest Rune of Vigor you can afford. A Superior Rune of Scythe Mastery with a Scythe Mastery hood, minor runes of Earth Prayers, Wind Prayers, and Mysticism. Weapons *F1: A Vampiric 15^stance Scythe of Enchanting for standard killing. *F2: A Zealous 15^50/stance Scythe of Enchanting for killing a left-over foe or for when killing Doubter's Dryders and you feel you need the extra energy. *F3: Any longbow for pulling. *F4: A Spear/Sword/Axe with +5 energy inscription and +20% enchantment duration and a Shield with +30hp and -2^stance for running. FoW Usage Start Equip your running weapon set (F4), and cast Mystic Reneneration then Mystic Vigor and run to the right using Pious Haste while hugging the wall (there is a small group of 2 Shadow Elementals near the group you'll aggro, make sure you don't run in while this group is standing near the mob or you might get killed). Don't immediately use Pious Haste on your aggro; wait a bit to make the mob follow you, or else you might get the NPC killed. Rest in the nook in the wall after you have run through the mob, healing yourself with Mystic Regeneration and possibly some other enchantments to buff the regeneration. Wait until a new mob stops near you (just outside aggro-range), run by the mob and wait until a Shadow Beast pops up. Hide behind the large rock after you ran away from the shadow beast (you run in the direction away from the wall you were hugging). Two mobs will run out of the valley. When they're gone, run in and kill the three incoming Driftwood; just maintain the enchantments and physical resistance and you'll be fine. After the 3 Driftwood there is a Doubter's Dryder, lure it with your longbow and kill it with either your scythe on F1 or F2 (F2 is you want energy). DON'T cast enchantments, the dryders can strip them, and make sure you have a stance active if using a 15^stance scythe. The damage dealt by Doubter's Dryders comes from Wastrel's Worry. To prevent it from triggering, make sure you land an attack skill or enter a new stance before the 3 seconds are over. The Fissure Shore Before you are at the beach, there are 3 type of monsters there: The Ancient Skale, Doubter's Dryder's and Snarling Driftwood. Only Snarling Driftwood drop Obsidian Shards and Ancient Skale will kill you if you try to kill them. So kill all Snarling Driftwood you see, kill Doubter' Dryders when you have to, and stay away from the Ancient Skale. If you can't avoid a confrontation with the ancient skale, just run by them with Pious Haste and heal yourself afterwards. The Beach consists of 2 areas, the first area is the one you automatically enter, the other one is around the corner to the left. To avoid dying without a purpose, take your time and study the movements of the mobs. It is important that you kill all Doubter's Dryders in the second area as they might interfere with some farming later on. The Spider Cave After you've killed all of the Driftwood and Dryders in the second area, you can see a cave entrance guarded by three Doubter's Dryder's. Lure the first two (if you aggro one, you'll also aggro the second) and kill them. It doesn't matter how many Doubter's Dryders are attacking you, as Wastrel's Worry doesn't stack, and that's the only real damage source that they have. After you've killed them, move toward the cave entrance while staying outside of aggro range of the third Dryder. Three Armored Cave Spider's will spawn (these drop Obsidian Shards as well). Lure them along the rock until they clump up into a single stack. Lure them a pretty far away as there will come four more mobs of Spiders (one mob at a time) and walk around the entrance of the cave, so to make sure you don't aggro them, lure them far away so the other spawns won't aggro you. Run in and kill them. If your scythe doesn't hit all three of them, the Spiders aren't stacked well enough. Your scythe attack will also hit foes adjacent to your target, so keep that in mind: Attack the middle Spider if they aren't one red dot at the radar. Lure the Spider mobs one at a time (you can handle two at a time but don't do that if you're still learning the build), and once they are all gone, kill the remaining lone Doubter's Dryder at the cave entrance. If you look inside the cave, you'll see a Doubter's Dryder doing nothing. However as soon as you aggro it, three Spiders will spawn in front of the Dryder (about the range of the aggro circle), and a little bit later three more will spawn behind the Dryder. The Spiders that spawn behind the Dryder will immediately walk towards the Dryder and walk around a bit near it. So six more Spiders for each Doubter's Dryder in the cave. To kill them, aggro the Dryder and immediately run away using Pious Haste around the spawning Spiders. If the Spiders spawn as a stack, and you can attack them at their current position without aggroing the Dryder, run in and kill them. Otherwise, lure them a bit until they are stacked and outside of aggro range of the Dryder. After the Spiders are dead, wait a bit until the new Spiders spawn, lure them with a longbow (not aggroing the Dryder) to outside of the aggro range of the Dryder (you might want to lure them into a zigzag pattern to make sure that they stack correctly). If you can't get them stacked properly, just attack with your zealous scythe; it will take a bit longer, but it's no big deal. Kill the Dryder afterwards. Press on into the Spider Cave and kill the Spiders that spawn around the Dryders as explained above. After you've cleared the Spider Cave, the run is over. UW Usage *Once You Spawn in the underworld, use pious haste and run to the lost soul and take the "Clear The Chamber" Quest, and pious Haste it back to the stone where you spawned, and kill any dying nightmares that spawned and ran down. *Use pious haste to aggro the grasping darknesses on the left hand side stairs (left being if you are facing the lost soul) then run back down the stairs into a corner, hopefully the graspings should follow, and attaxes should stay behind. *Activate Physical Resistance, Zealous Vow, Mystic Regen, and Mystic Vigor, and maintain them while Spamming your two attack skills, and eventually they should die. *Proceed to aggro and kill the 2 other Graspings then proceed to run to the ice wastes directions are as follows: * Face the lost soul and pious haste run up the stairs on the right. * Take the next right, all while maintaining Pious Haste. * once you get to an area where theres 2 attaxes roaming, and a group of two Grasping Darknesses and a dying nightmare(or three Grasping Darnesses), take the left, and keep running until you break aggro with the Graspings. * If you followed this well, you should see a group of smite crawlers in front of you. * Killing Smites is much like Graspings just you must maintain Rending Aura at ALL times otherwise their Shield of Judgment will eat you alive, and they will heal faster than you can damage them. Just keep spamming those skills and you should be fine. * Proceed to kill the groups of smite crawlers without aggroing and Coldfire Nights, this may seem hard at first, but just watch their patrols and time your runs between them, remember Pious Haste isn't just there to look good. * Pick up your drops/ectos if your lucky, resign and try again :D Variants *You can switch in an attack skill for Aura of Holy Might or Heart of Fury if you like, but you might not need the energy buff from Zealous Vow if you do that, and wind up using another elite. *Pious Haste for Drunken Master, this will allow you to have a slightly higher attack rate as well, note that this will remove Physical Restistance so don't just activate it when attacking six Spiders and you don't get health from Victorious Sweep. The sixty seconds recharge can also hurt when you need to run if needed. See also *http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:D/Me_Dwayna_FoW_Solo, the variant with Avatar of Dwayna. *http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:W/any_Fissure_Spider_Farmer, for a very detailed explaination of the farm.